


Living On Edge

by orphan_account



Series: Loe (Living On Edge) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating Alexander Hamilton, Depression, Desert Island, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Series, Wilderness Survival, no holy water needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Warning: Foul Language, Lgbt content, shitty writing, OC's inclusion, mental illness depiction,  and slow updating.Zombie apocalypse and the hamilsquad is trying to stay alive. While in a battle they find a little girl and take her back with her. She matches the "PROPHECY" while some think she will save them the others don't. Will they be able to survive this hell, or will death strike them all?Hamilton Zombie Apocalypse Au
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Hercules Mulligan/Angelica Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Loe (Living On Edge) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992328
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Burr slammed on the speed while Lafayette sniped the zombies like mad. Angelica swung her mace with confidence. The team held off zombies as they ran back to the fort.

"Alex, you're going to get bit, get over here," John shouted. "I'd be there if someone would HELP Me," Alex shouted back.

It wasn't easy living in an apocalypse. Yes, the zombie apocalypse. It had happened so soon. No one was ready for it. BANG BANG BANG. "Got Em!" James yelled. "James, come you cant be out right now," Thomas yelled. He was the best shooter, but couldn't work well while sick.

Burr pulled up in the van after running over a few zombies. "Hop in!" John and James pulled Alex into the van. The white van sped away. They neared the gorge and Burr pulled a stunt. The van flew over the small gap. Soon a run-down strip of buildings was in sight. The gorge protected old shops and houses. This was their home and fort.

The squad heard Peggy shouting that they had come back. Phillip ran excitedly to the van to see his dad, Alex. Following him was his best friend Theodosia, also excited to see her dad, Aaron Burr.

In the base

"We have to move the base," said George Washington, their wise leader. They viewed him as a god. He was under a lot of stress. Their area had grown unstable with increasing numbers of zombies roaming around.

"But sir where, where can we go? The children won't be able to travel long distances," pleaded Angelica, ever protective of her nephew and his friend. She had practically adopted Phillip and Theodosia.

"They can go in the van," George said matter-of-factly.

"But the next gas station is in miles and miles and we are low on gas," Jefferson interrupted. Alex glared at him. He had such an annoying voice. He hated Jefferson, mainly because of a rivalry. He didn't want to admit it, but Jefferson was right, and he was the brains of the team.

"We'll have to figure it out. Get back to work. Hamilton, Jefferson, Burr, Madison, come with me." George beckoned the three men.

"You know why we're here. We need to leave New York. We don't have enough gas, however. Or AMMO, for that matter. How will we move?"

"While I know that there are already way too many zombies," Jefferson said immediately.

Burr, ever the voice of reason, said "We'll be facing all odds but the zombie amount is increasing here. We can't keep holding them off. We have to leave."

"Depends on where and how far we're going. If we stop along the way, we may be able to make it."

"Good job, Hamilton."

Jefferson was sick of hearing that line. It was always Hamilton. Washington's favorite. God, it must be nice to have Washington on your side.

Madison coughed. "James are you ok," Jefferson ran to his side. He fell, his cough was getting worse and the team didn't have any medicine that worked. Eliza had been trying everything, but it wasn't working."We have to move him to the medbay, this is getting worse. We'll have this meeting again later," They rushed him to the medbay as a little girl walked in confused. "Papa, what's happening?" Little Lily was playing when her father was getting wheeled away. He held onto her hand," Lily I'll be fine don't worry COUGH COUGH" She was held back as Madison was being wheeled away. Liam came up to her," Papa." Lily hugged him," It's ok Papa will be back don't worry."

Liam clenched her tighter. Lily was trying to be the brave one, she had to be. The oldest had to be the bravest, right? She walked Liam to their little room. It wasn't as good as their old house but they had lost all that. They had lost everything in the apocalypse. Ever since the zombies arrived everything was different.

She sat him down on her lap. He looked up at her. "Tell me the story about daycare," Liam asked.

"You always do that one,"

"Please," Liam whined.

"Fine," she began "Once upon a time there was a beautiful world. A world where you could go outside and scream and laugh,"

"Really, you could go outside and scream," "You could scream whatever you wanted," she said. Liam looked up in awe. He never got to experience life before the apocalypse. He had always known a world of hiding and seclusion. Lily had experienced it but only for a short while. For a snapshot. Life in freedom.

"There was a little girl with black hair. Her fathers were very busy and they had to drop her off at an amazing place, the daycare." Liam's face lit up, this was his favorite part.

"There was food, juice pa-"

The door slammed open. Philip and Theodosia burst in. The group had become close, there were no other children for them to meet in the first place. It was every man for themselves in this world. No matter how human you were, you weren't friends with other groups. You'd be lucky to see other people seeing that groups wouldn't get to see other real people for one or more years.

"Hey, which story is it," Theo asked, quickly sitting down. "Daycare."

"No fair, we did that last time," Philip complained. These two were also one's to be born during the madness. Even though they were separated in age by a year a lot had happened. In a year millions died to come back again. In a year hiding was a lifestyle. In a year isolation was key. In a year the world turned upside down.

"Anyway, there were juice packs and you could color with small sticks. Some were very hard while others were very shiny. There were small wood blocks used for playing. Then came naptime, you could sleep without worrying about someone biting you," she said. Most of the things used for making things like crayons, colored pencils, and blocks were now all used for safety and weapons. She continued describing the beautiful world before the apocalypse. The better world.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was held in what was once a lobby. A long table stretched across the room. Bricks were exposed and there was a long line of weapons across the wall. Maria, the cook, handed out the soup. "I have an announcement." Everyone looked up at their leader.

"We are leaving for Ohio. We'll try and find some gas, but we have to leave and that's final. I don't want any excuses. We've talked about this as our last resort and I think it's finally time."

"Really? We've held off the zombies without fail. I don't think we need to do this," said King (as he called himself) George. He loved contradicting everything Washington said. "Every action has its equal opposite reaction," as Jefferson would say. George was George's. They had only so much time until it wasn't possible to leave.

"Well, we can't stay forever. It's too dangerous," Lafayette said.

"So you think going out with no safe haven. Limited space for food and supplies. 4 children who have never been outside in their lives. Our best sniper is sick. Driving in the biggest apocalypse the world in a van that isn't working well. Now which decision sounds dangerous," Jefferson spat.

" We'll survive, food and supplies aren't a problem," Maria said annoyed at him.

"Really, what about the children. They'll die in a minute," he said.

"Don't talk like that, they'll be just fine," Eliza said, stroking Philips' hair.

"We have to face the reality that this is do or die. If we go we can't come back. This is the fate of our world at stake. When you're bit you can't hide it. You're doomed. Once all of us are gone we don't even know if there will be others who will save what we have left of this world," he spat.

It fell silent. Thomas was right. This was their reality. Leaving was a big decision. If they didn't leave soon they would be trapped. If they were trapped they would get overpowered, if they were overpowered by the zombies they would die. And dying, dying wasn't an option.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All clear, over" Alex uttered into the com.

"Peggy and John, Burr will be waiting for you on the other side, you have to grab the supplies unseen and then leave, got it?"

"Got it!" they replied as they both hopped out of the van. They ran from building to building until they got to the main store. "I'll go reload on weapons and ammo you get food, and more medical things for Eliza," Peggy told him as she ran over to the weapons section. John ran to the food area, as he was grabbing food for the squad. He saw it, the chocolate chip cookies. It had been a year since he had chocolate chip cookies. He ran over to them, but as soon as he got to the cookies, he heard dead moans from behind. "Oh shit," he thought.

"Not today"

-SMACK-

"I didn't"

-BANG-

"Come all this way"

-CRASH-

"To die, and not get my cookies!"

He walked and grabbed the cookies. The moaning was quiet but only for a second because the zombies had heard him. He had to move quickly, after going through the food section he was picking up medicine for Eliza when the moaning got louder.

He stopped, it wasn't moaning, it was crying. He walked closer to the sound of the crying. There was a blanket. He opened it up and saw a little girl crying. Scars were seen all over her. Her eyes glimmered like the sun but you could see the fear in her eyes. He put down his bag trying to seem less scary to her. Guns and (SHIPS) daggers would scare anyone as small as her. He tried to help.

"Don't cry, it's okay, everything will be ok," He comforted her as best he could. "Where are your parents, do you want to come with me." He picked her up and she kept crying. She didn't understand that he wasn't a zombie and cried harder. He looked around, there was nobody that could own this child. But if he took her there would be commotion among everyone at base. He snapped out of his thoughts when the girl screamed seeing zombies.

The zombies heard this and started pacing towards them. John held the girl tight and ran, but he lost where the van was. He kept running and praying that they would show up. "Burr, where are you."

"John I'm on 1st street, turn left"

"And hurry John I can't hold them off forever"

He turned to the left and saw the van. It was surrounded and he needed to get there alive. He looked at the girl, "Listen, I need you to stay close to me and hold on tight, understood?" She nodded and got on his back.

He pulled his bayonet out of its sheath and started running as fast as he could. He blindly slashed through hordes of zombies. The van was getting closer. However, so were the zombies. He climbed up a tree, but then realized he was trapped. "Burr!" he called out. The white van drove straight to the tree. With a leap of faith, John landed on the van. "Go, go, go!" Burr sped away as John climbed into a seat.

"What happened to you," Peggy asked in confusion as they rode off.

"Cookies."


	3. Chapter 3

As they were driving back Peggy started to question what was in the blanket that John brought back.

"What's in the blanket"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

She gave up when she knew that he wasn't gonna tell her. She continued to check the food John had gotten. *Sniffle* She turned around and looked at John.

"Are you crying, John?"

"No."

"Then what was that?"

"My nose was stuffy?"

She looked at him very suspiciously, he didn't look sick. And that didn't sound like someone was sick, it was more of crying instead. She ignored him and just continued looking through the food. While Burr was driving he drove over things which caused the van to bump up and Peggy bumped into the blanket.

"Owwwwww"

"WTF JOHN HAS A ZOMBIE IN THE BLANKET"

"No I don't," John snapped back.

At the sound of the word zombie and the loud angry voices, the girl scrambled out of the blanket running for the back of the van. "John who is that?" asked Burr slowly.

"Well...I...I was getting stuff and...came across her."

"What will they say, John? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I-I don't know"

They sat in silence, the little girl looked around. She had felt this before, this feeling. She knew she was the problem. She knew that it was her fault. She knew that they didn't want her. She blamed herself for crying, for making noise, for being a burden.

Flashback

Through the quiet, little feet were heard running down an abandoned hall. The constant tapping through the halls her bare and hurt feet made echoed through the hall. She had come to the end of a long hall. Her parents were nowhere to be seen, they left her, they didn't want her, and she knew it was her fault. She held on tight to her teddy. She found a little corner to hide in. The moans got louder, she held her mouth. Tears ran down her cheeks as she held on tight to her teddy. As the zombies passed her by. She looked at her teddy.

"Don't worry Coco, I will be your family."

End of Flashback

"What should we do with her, she will just delay us," Peggy said.

"I know but how do we get rid of her," Burr replied.

"We can just leave her here" she answered matter-of-factly.

"But that would kill her! This is the best thing we could do. She might even fight one day."John really didn't want to leave this defenseless child all alone with the zombies. He even bribed.

"Fine. We'll see what Washington says." Burr gave up.

The van sped down the road. John climbed outback, where the girl was. He brought the blanket with him. The girl backed up into the corner, sobbing. He persisted. The girl realized she was trapped and hid her face. John scooped her up in the blanket and held her. She was light and scrawny, probably from malnutrition. "It's okay," he told her. "We're bringing you back to our camp. You'll be safe there." She held onto him tightly. He was warm and kind. She trusted him, as he had vouched for her and saved her from the zombies. "What's your name?" The girl tried to make out words, but her tears just choked her up. "No, no it's okay, you shouldn't cry." He tried to change the subject. He noticed a little teddy bear tight in her grip.

"Who is this?"

"Coco." she choked out.

"Oh, I see, Coco nice to meet you"

She giggled. John started to tickle her and play with her. Peggy looked back, "Do you really think we should separate them. It would be so hard." " I don't know," Burr said as they neared the camp.

The van made it over the gorge. Burr pulled up and started to unpack the van. When he took a closer look at the girl, he was reminded of his Theodosia. He was hurt that he had thought of leaving her behind. She had bushy hair and cafe au lait skin. Her eyes were a dark green. He saw unconditional love in Lauren's eyes, the eyes of a father. Burr wasn't going to give up on her again.

George Washington came up behind him. "Did you get the provisions?"

"Yes, John even found some cookies. But he found something more important, too."

"What?"

The little girl walked out.

"Her."


	4. Chapter 4

She was draped in a blanket. John was holding her hand. She stopped when she saw the tall, intimidating George Washington who 6'2. The girl held onto John's leg in fear, and he picked her up. "Laurens, a moment." John unwillingly handed the girl to Burr. She did not like being separated from him. Burr handled her with care, even as she kicked and squirmed. "It'll be okay, he'll be back soon." He tried his best to reassure her, and only managed once he started to rock her.

"What is the meaning of this?" George shouted at Laurens. "We can barely provide for ourselves!"

"I couldn't have left her to the zombies! Besides, she'll be able to help out." he pleaded.

"Okay, fine. But you must take care of her yourself."

"YES! Yes, I promise I will sir!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eliza, I would let Laurens do it himself, but I have someone to introduce to you. I know you might be able to take care of her, as a mother yourself and a kind person."

"What do you mean, Burr?"

He showed the fragile little girl to Eliza. She hid under her blanket. "Oh, poor thing!" She took a turn holding the frightened child. "You must be so cold and hungry! I'll get you in a bed, and see if Maria can make you some warm soup. Burr, you go ask for some soup" She immediately warmed up to Eliza, who seemed so quick to take care of her. Eliza wouldn't dare go against her motherly instinct and brought the girl right to her bed.

The child rushed to get under the blankets. The mother stroked her hair. Laurens eventually found her and Eliza. He was very happy to see the girl, but she was even happier to see him. Eliza knew she should leave and left smiling. "So, you're allowed to stay. For good," Laurens beamed. She wrapped her arms around him. "Well, I hate to bring up this again, but what is your name?" The girl looked at the ground. "Amethyst..." she whispered.

"A beautiful name for an even lovelier girl." He hugged her close. Amethyst grabbed him tightly. "Can I call you daddy?" "Of course." The door opened.

"Eliza?" a familiar and beloved voice said. "John! What are you doing here? In my bedroom?" None other than Alexander Hamilton had opened the door. John blushed. "Uh-you see...Eliza set me up here. There's...ah...someone you should meet. Amethyst."

He held up the little girl, who quickly turned her head, trying to hide her face. Hamilton's face softened. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." She still didn't trust him, he decided to take a different approach. He put her down, she curled up to John.

"John, I wonder what would happen if I were to touch Amethyst's toes."

He started to tickle her toes and she laughed but he didn't stop.

"If only I could get a hug from her, that would be nice."

He tickled her harder, and she held her stomach "Stop, pwease, Stop." He refused to stop tickling her. She gave in and hugged him. "Aww thank you," he was happy that she at least hugged him.

"But, Amethyst, I didn't say that I would stop tickling you"

He started to tickle her again, she tried to hide behind John but Alex wouldn't stop tickling her.

"Papa pwease stop."

He stopped. Did she just call him papa? John looked at Alex just as shocked. Amethyst thought she did something wrong. She didn't mean to, she started to tear up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, please don't be mad at me." she whimpered, afraid.

"We're not mad at you." John gave her a reassuring kiss on the head.

Still, he was shocked. And the happiest he'd ever been. A while ago, he had started feeling differently towards his friend. He realized it was a crush. He had never told anyone, and then Alex was married to Eliza. But now it felt kind of like they were married. With an adopted child, Amethyst, that they were a family.

LATER AT DINNER

"If you haven't heard, Laurens has adopted a daughter."

Some murmured in excitement while others were shocked or concerned. "How wonderful. I would always feel bad, he seems so detached and lonely sometimes," whispered Angelica to Eliza and Peggy. "Doesn't he know that it's already hard enough? Ugh." commented "King" George.

"This child is going to stay with us until we can fully talk through it."

"No, we can't push this off. Do you realize that we already have enough problems," Hercules spat?

"Son, don't," Washington said, stepping out of the room. He didn't know what he was doing. Yesterday was when he was with his wife, living a normal life. Today was the end of the world. He was their leader and in charge. But being in charge wasn't fun. It wasn't a joke. It was a harsh reality. Their world was on his shoulders.

All he wanted was his wife, his dear Martha to come back. She was always there for him. She would make him smile. They would've handled this mess together. But she was gone. She was lost to this tragic world. She was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Amethyst refused to leave the bedroom. She didn't want to meet anyone. Eliza and Alexander ended up sleeping in John's room. Eventually, however, John coaxed her out. Eliza had brought over her son Philip and his best friend Theodosia. "Amethyst, meet Philip and Theodosia. Philip and Theodosia, this is Amethyst," she said introducing the children.

Philip flashed his signature bright and sunny smile. He was missing one of his front teeth "Hi! My name is Philip. I am a poet. You met my mom Eliza, right? Anyways, welcome to the camp! It's a nice place!"

Theodosia put her hands behind her back and looked at her feet. "I'm Theodosia," she said softly. "You can call me Theo."

"I'm...Amethyst." It was a barely audible whisper.

Meanwhile, things weren't going so smoothly in the meeting room. "I absolutely cannot believe people are fine with this!" Jefferson screeched.

"I'm certainly not!" Madison declared.

"Men, settle down. I don't like it either." George Washington said.

"What do you mean, you don't care for Amethyst!" Hamilton argued.

"What is there to like about her," Jefferson said.

"She has potential, she-" Alexander gritted through his teeth before he was cut off.

"Does your ass ever get jealous of the shit that comes out of your mouth?" Jefferson asked.

"You know what, I could agree with you. But then we'd both be wrong you son of a bitch! IF I WANTED TO COMMIT SUICIDE I WOULD CLIMB YOUR HUGE ASS EGO AND JUMP TO YOUR IQ!" Alexander spat in a fury.

"Probably because my IQ is too high, and you're too short. But you know what Hamilton, you have more ass in your personality than you do in your pants."

"Stop! What is your problem? Every time I try to have a meeting I swear!"

The room quieted when Washington spoke. "Hamilton, Jefferson, take a walk." The two men stormed away in opposite directions.

"Madison, Burr, you are the only sane people left. What do you think?"

"We can't simply leave a child to the zombies! We might as well kill her. Imagine if one of our children was left defenseless. We wouldn't let them die! Besides, Hamilton is right. If taught properly, she can aid in fighting. In the meantime, she can help around the fort."

"You make a valid point, Burr. Madison, what do you have to say?"

"I do not appreciate the child's coming, but Burr is right. She can help, and it would be a crime to let her die when we could've saved her."

"It seems we have come to an agreement for now. Meeting dismissed." Washington waved his hand and the men left.

Amethyst ran away from the door when she heard Jefferson and Alex arguing, Philip and Theodosia ran behind her. She wasn't sure what half the words meant but she knew it was about her. They went back to Alex's bedroom. Amethyst sat in the closet alone, with Coco, she locked the door on Theodosia and Philip. 

"Please let us in, please," Philip pleaded from outside the door but she wasn't going to let them in. She was hurt, she was a problem. She also felt guilty for just leaving Pip and Theo, she came out and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry, um, we can play or something if you want."

"How about tag," Philip suggested?

"Ya, that would be fun," Theodosia said. 

"Okay," They ran through the halls giggling and laughing. Soon Amethyst totally forgot about what had happened, she had made 2 new friends and Philip.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a week since Amethyst had come. She got along well with most everyone and was told to avoid Jefferson. Today they were going to leave the fort. The entire back of the van was getting packed to the brim with supplies, including Madison's wheelchair, with only a little space left for the children to sit. Burr, Washington, and Peggy were going to be seated in the front. Lafayette would be on top with his sniper, along with Madison, Angelica, Laurens, and Hamilton, Seabury, and Mulligan. Also in the van were Eliza, Maria, George, Charles Lee, and Jefferson.

The van sped along. They were heading to Ohio, where they were hoping it would be safer. Jefferson was picking a fight with everyone. "Get the hell off me!" he yelled at the people who were just as cramped as he was. "Thomas, we can't," Eliza said coolly as the cinnamon roll she was. "Washington, can I please go out on top of the van," Lee whined as he was squished under King. Jefferson was on the bottom and top of him was Lee and George was on top of both of them. Eliza was squished between Jefferson and Maria. Then, Theo and Amy sat next to each other while Pip sat next to Amy. But what made seating very hard was that Jefferson didn't want Lily and Liam next to Philip, but Amy wanted to be next to Philip and Theo so they were as far apart as possible taking up alot of space.

They rode for 4 hours when the problem arose, It was too dense to keep driving. Zombies crawled up the van, trying to kill the people on top. They had to stop. They couldn't go anywhere and the children were in danger, they didn't know how to fight. "Eliza take the children and Madison to the abandoned building, Angelica you go with her." Eliza grabbed them all as James was let down and put in his wheelchair. "Okay everyone, when I count to 3 we run okay, and stay close to me understand." They all nodded, as Angelica started to count.

1

Amethyst was nervous and scared, she froze. She had bad fears of this, of zombies. She didn't want to run, she didn't want to be in the van, she wanted to be free.

2

Philip saw the fear in her eyes, he squeezed her hand. She felt a bit better as he smiled at him. Theo gave her a reassuring look and hugged her.

3

They all ran out of the van towards the building. Angelica fired shots wildly and Eliza held them close together. Liam tripped and fell, there were more and more zombies coming in their direction. Lily, Philip, and Theodosia were already in the building. Amethyst didn't know what to do.

"Amethyst hurry, come"

"Run, hurry Amy, they are going to get you"

"Let's go"

Amethyst ran over to Liam and she grabbed his arm. They ran towards the building and got in before Angelica slammed the door. Amethyst started breathing softer and calming down. She didn't notice Philip admiring her bravery, she didn't notice Lily half to tears, she didn't notice the proud smirk Angelica had. She was grateful to be alive, she didn't care that she saved his life.

Theodosia peeked out. Blood splattered everywhere. Body parts scattered across the roads. This was her first glance at the real world. Tears filled her eyes. This was the world Lily had once described. Dead bodies moving everywhere. There was something about them that was unnerving. Not that they were zombies. No, it was the soul of the person. It was pleading for help deep down. They were trapped between life and death.

But they were also under control. They were brainwashed. They were still monsters. They ruined everything. They had taken away her mother. The mother she never got to meet. Her mother had died after she was born. In the hospital, she was attacked and bit. Theodosia had been rushed away from the scene by a nurse and made it to her father by a miracle. This was one of the first cases and no one knew what was going on. Theodosia never got to see her mother again. Her father would see her once again but after that, she was killed.

She had always heard stories about her mother and that she was a kind person. All Theo could do was wonder what monster could do that to her mother. But now she knew, now she hated them. Angelica looked over at her and saw the hatred and fear build up in Theodosia. She quickly pulled her away from the door.

They all huddled up in the broken building. A dead moan was echoing through the halls. Angelica stood up and grabbed her mace. Eliza hushed the children and Madison let Lily and Liam on his lap. She advanced through the hall looking around. A horde of zombies were crowded around something. She tried not to make sound breathing softly. She took out each one at a time. There were three remaining when a sharp pain went through her abdomen. She cried out in pain and fell down.

Eliza heard a scream throughout the halls. She got up and Madison kept the children. She ran through the halls looking everywhere for Angelica. She made it to where she was with a mass of dead zombies scattered over the floor. "Angel are you ok," she asked? Angelica sat up in pain," I'm fine Eliza. Just a little pain." Eliza helped her up and walked her back to the group. They sat back down and Angelica heard static in her com. It made a high pitched noise and she took it off. A muffled voice came over the com.

"Hello?"


	7. Chapter 7

John watched as Angelica and Eliza ran off. "Well? What the hell are you waiting for?" Peggy snapped him out of it. He pulled out his gun. "Yeah..." He shot as many as he could. He was hardly focused, though. He was worried about Amethyst. "John get your head in the game!"

Burr was furiously slashing off heads with a bayonet. He wouldn't have anyone left if he lost Theodosia. He couldn't let the zombies win...he needed to protect the last thing he had.

"We have to stop!" Mulligan yelled. He was right. There were simply too many. They ran into the van. This was a horrible problem. "We need to head back for Angelica, Eliza, and the children!" someone shouted. They would simply have to keep driving.

Burr took off before anything could either be said or done. Running over zombies and speeding through the streets. There was no clear space anywhere where they could stop. It was frantic in the back. "Burr what are you doing," Thomas shouted!

"I'm quite frankly trying to get us out of here alive," he said.

"But Angelica and the children," Peggy said.

"WE CAN COME BACK FOR THEM! IT'S TOO DENSE," Burr shouted. Silence fell and everyone looked over to Washington. He was the leader after all. He looked around and just nodded. They couldn't go back just like that. They were going to have to wait till nightfall.

Burr made it towards a clearing in the forest. Everyone hopped out and came together to talk. Alexander was stressed out of his mind. Eliza and Philip could've been in danger and he would never have known. John came over to him and sat by his side. Amethyst was all he had on his mind but he brushed it off. Even though he was as stressed he didn't tell anyone. No one needed to know. Soon Lee interrupted the silence. "Guys, I have an idea-,"

"Will you just shut up man," John spat.

"No, really I think we can still contact them," Charles still determined to get his idea out there.

"Excuse me are you still talking to me. Oh, I'm sorry I don't talk to trash I burn it," John mocked.

This resulted in Charles and John bickering. They began to fight with Alexander sheering for John and Burr trying to keep Charles back. Washington came by and broke them up. "Lee you will never agree with me but what's your plan," he said, open to any suggestions. What else could they do? "Well," he scoffed. John rolled his eyes. "They must still have their coms with them which means that they might be able to hear us and we can still talk to them."

Washington nodded in approval. Alexander collected everyone's coms to check if they were damaged. Most of them had snapped or had zombie guts all over them. Peggy's com was the cleanest and worked the best so they used hers. They tried a first time and static buzzed/ Alexander tested it and after fixing it a bit it was working.

"Hello?"

"Angelica is that you! We're going to come back for you guys," Alexander said.

"It's fine we'll be here," she said.

The com sparked and the line broke off. Alexander mumbled a few curse words and tried to fix it again. Meanwhile, Peggy was pacing around confused and stressed. She had been troubled and needed her meds but since the zombies, she couldn't get too much medicine. Lafayette had been helping her cope but it was getting worse every day. Ever since the incident in college, she was left mentally unstable. Afraid she was going to lose her two sisters Laf came over and hugged her. She breathed and calmed down a bit. It had been easier ever since she had therapy with Burr. Lafayette kissed her forehead and they sat in silence.

"What if it happens again," she whispered? "It won't happen again I promise," Lad reassured her. But this wasn't enough, "But how do you know? What if they come for us? What if-"

Lafayette held her," Mon amour everything's going to be alright. You have me and there is nothing to fear."

She teared up as he held her tight. Maria watched from a distance. Peggy had never been the same since college. She never felt safe if her sisters weren't and being alone was a problem. She suffered from PTSD and it didn't help the situation of the apocalypse. But, they didn't have a choice.

Before long nightfall had come upon them. They all hopped into the van and Burr drove off. The scene they returned to was denser as usual. The children were spotted after Theodosia wrote into the window: We're Here. Everyone got into position and went through with the plan. Lee and Seabury were to cause a distraction while Hercules, Alex, John and, Maria were fighting off any zombies whatsoever. This left Burr at the ready to drive off.

"It's clear! They're coming back!" Angelica whisper-shouted. The van almost ran into them. "Get in! NOW!" Burr shouted. They didn't know what was going on but they rushed into the van as told. It was hot and sticky, now that everyone was in. "Throw out some supplies!"

Food was yeeted out of the van as they tried in vain to fit. Amethyst made sure that the cookies were hidden behind her back. They had saved her life. They couldn't be thrown away like anything.

"This is worse than I thought...they're everywhere," Washington said. "I led you into a massacre."

"You couldn't have known-" Alex cut in.

"The only thing we can do is cross the ocean. The zombies can't swim, can they? Let's keep going and head to California."

Everyone nodded. They couldn't agree. They couldn't lose hope...then they would lose everything. With that, the van turned around. Burr turned the speed dial-up as far as he could. They needed to reach the ocean. Or die.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was cramped in the van. People weren't allowed on the top anymore. They didn't care about seat belts and tried desperately to not touch each other. It was a looooooong car ride. Three days and much of their food later, the shining shores of the west coast. There was a small village. They were surprised at how few zombies there were, they kept driving till the system alerted they needed more gas. They stopped at a gas station and all got out. The children were told to stay in the van just in case. 

"I'll go get some food and see if there is any water around here," said Peggy as Eliza followed her. Alex tensed up as he looked around, this used to be where their college was. Memories flooded back as he didn't notice John standing next to him. The two stood in silence as they sat down and John rested his head on Alex's shoulder.

Alex felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in him when John did that. It had been a long time since he felt happy emotions. Feelings that weren't fear or exhaustion. What was there to be happy about, the world was ending. They looked at each other and in a moment his lips pressed on to John's. John pulled away quickly, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean t-." Alex put a finger on his lip. "It's okay."

"But what about Eliza?"

"I'll explain it to her. Right now it's you and me." John held tight to Alex, and he didn't care if he never let go.

Meanwhile, Madison burst into a coughing fit. Thomas ran to his side as he fell down. "Jemmy are you okay." "I'm fine it's ok." He wasn't, he was nowhere close to ok, though. He rested his head on Thomas's lap. Thomas stroked his hair comforting James. As he was stroking he noticed a bite on Madison's neck. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I knew and I didn't want to leave you," James said slowly. "No, no, you'll be okay, everything is going to be fine. We'll see Lily and Liam grow up, we'll survive this together. Everything is going to be okay."

Thomas rocked back and forth Madison in his arms. Madison got up, "Thomas I love you, I'll always love you. If you love me shoot me, please. For the safety of everyone. For Lily and Liam, for me." Thomas looked at him broken, he couldn't do it. Kill the only person he ever loved.

"Please."

Amethyst was learning how to play a game. She had become friends with Lily and Liam and Lily was trying to teach her how to play Concentration 64. Theodosia was talking to Philip about how he should face it. "So you like her, right?" Theodosia asked him.

"No I don't," he argued back.

"Mhm, really?" she pried

"Yup, she just a friend," (Boy don't go Adrian on me)

Lily looked outside, she wondered what her fathers were doing. She saw daddy(Jefferson) pointing a gun at papa (Madison). She ran out of the van. "Where are you going?" Amethyst called out as Lily jumped out and ran to Jefferson. Lafayette ran to her and held her back. She cried, she kicked his foot and ran to Thomas. "Daddy why are you doing this!" she held onto his arm and he shook her off. James looked at her. It hurt him that he had to let go of his Lily, she brought so much joy to his life, "Lily, I love you." he whispered. Laf came and took her away.

"You don't understand...I have to do it." 

The gun fired. In the blink of an eye, James Madison's life was gone. She screamed, she screamed till she couldn't feel anything. Numbness took over her body. She just sat there on the ground, feeling nothing.

Everyone felt a sort of pain, for Thomas, for Lily, for Madison. Amethyst ran out when she first heard the screaming,

Lily was there. Looking lifeless.

Lily was there. Alone while being surrounded.

Lily was there. Hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Peggy and Eliza (for once Peggy will have justice) were in an old shop that was caving in. Peggy pawed through the rubble until she found something strange. "What the fuck is this?"

"Peggy don't say that word!" Eliza scolded.

"No...look at it."

She held a tablet the size of a book inscribed with paintings and faded words. "What is it?" her sister asked, now curious. She ran over to Peggy.

"Some rock. It has stuff on it though!"

"Let me see!"

"One day there will be a broken light. Hurt by the earth and its light flickering out and it will be found by man and they shall care for it. It will save them in time of need and will grow with them and when the time comes it will wipe out the mass destruction and devastation but lose something close to it in return. WEIRD..." Peggy said.

"You think it's important?"

"UHHH...dUh."

"We need to show Washington this. Mass destruction...devastation...sounds like right now."

"You find food though?"

Eliza mumbled something about Peggy being a greedy pig. "Yeah...there's food..."


	9. Chapter 9

"WASHINGTON!" Eliza yelled rushing towards the commander.

"WHAT IS IT?!?!?!?!"

"We found this..." Peggy and she showed him the "Prophecy Stone" as they had decided to call it for now.

"The hell?" He read the stone. "This must be some sort of conspiracy."

"We found it and we were wondering what you thought of it." Eliza stuttered.

He handed it back. "Look I don't have time for this, you're dismissed." They both walked away and decided that they would show the rest of the squad. "You guys me and Eliza found a rock, and it has some voodoo shit."

"Language." Eliza corrected.

"Whatever. Did you bring anything else? I was ready to eat," Laf asked, "You were supposed to bring food." Peggy pointed to the bag of food clearly annoyed at her BoYfRiEnD. King just went off, nothing was interesting in what they had brought.

John, Alex, Herc, and Angelica were huddled around the tablet studying it. "It's really old, you can see it. I wonder what it means. It seems like it's telling us about something that'll stop the zombies," Angelica stated. Herc didn't understand its presence and why it was here, so he walked off and went to train. "I wonder if it refers to ...no." John was thinking deeply about it. "Looks cool," Alex said before furiously writing something down with a knife and piece of wood.

"Are you sure this thing is safe? Peggy said it's voodoo."

"PEGGY is a liar."

"Listen, I don't know what the hell that is..."

"Okay, Burr I get it." Eliza was going to teach her sister a lesson one day.

Finally, she reached Samuel Seabury. She was dreading it. She knew he was going to use things like "scientifically" and "hypothetically." This time she was taking Peggy with her before more rumors spread.

"Well, hypothetically, if the rock is limestone it could symbolize strength. Like a hidden message."

"Hypothetically," Peggy whispered.

"The words hint towards times like these."

"Hypothetically."

"We get it. Perhaps we'll come back when you've finished your uh... well-rounded speech."

"Excellent idea Eliza."

She ran out as fast as she could. Sam was so annoying. They reached the area where most of the team was congregating again soon. They were tying together a raft.

TIME SKIP

They pushed the raft out to sea. They had gathered as much food as possible. Halfway through, Jefferson and Hamilton got in an argument. They were talking about before the apocalypse before they disagreed. "You were an annoying know-it-all. You never knew when to shut up," Jefferson commented.

"Shut up Jefferson! You were annoying."

"Don't be an idiot Hamilton!"

"I AM NOT!"

"Staaaaaawwwwp!" said Mulligan, who was getting annoyed. Angelica wasn't looking so good she kept puking and seemed nauseous. She had become really annoyed with the two always fighting but didn't have the strength to tell them off.

"GUYS SHUT UP WE HAVE TROUBLE" The clouds got darker as the two kept bickering. A thunder scared the children, as they huddled together.

"GUYS SHUT UP WE HAVE TROUBLE." yelled Washingdad.

The wind blew hard and the raft rocked back and forth as the crew ran to Washington's side. Maria held onto the children so they didn't get rocked off. A huge wave crashed over them. The world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Da fuck..." was the first thing John said. He checked his surroundings. It was hot and sandy. He looked around, "what happened," he thought as the sun shone down on his face. Not too far away were bodies. Panicking, he half-ran and a half crawled towards his crew. But along the way, he saw something shiny. It was very strange.

He dug it out of the sand and realized it was a computer. Useless. No one used those anymore. He passed it by not being very concerned. He ran over to the rest of the team. There he saw Alex, half-dead.

He started panicking. He rested Alex's head on his lap. Alex's eyes fluttered open as he sighed in relief," Never scare me again."

"Alex...before we die...before the zombies end us...I want you to know...I love you," Laurens said.

"I know. I...love you too," Alex choked out.

Alex brushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed him quickly. John kissed back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is everyone here," Washington said as he walked around the group. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16......" That wasn't right they usually had 18 people. Who was missing? The Schuyler sisters, Burr, Mulligan, Lafayette, Jefferson, Maria, Lee, King, Philip, Amethyst, Lily, Liam, Theodosia... where were his two sons? Alex and John were missing. "Eliza can you go check with Maria for Alex and John."

She sighed but couldn't disagree. Alex was very likely to get into trouble. She and Maria walked on the beach in silence. "So, what happened to you and Alex?" Maria asked. "I stayed with him but we got more distant," she replied. They continued walking until they saw John and Alex sitting together. "Hey, we should sneak up on them," Maria suggested.

"I don't know..."

"Come on!"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine," she said as Maira dragged her along. They hid in the trees and bushes near the sand. They couldn't exactly hear what was being said but Eliza's heart stopped when she saw Alex kiss John.

It went all over again.

He hurt her before, but she stayed with him.

He promised to always be with her

She always thought that he was the only one

But here he was, hurting her again

It had all started five years ago. Back then, Alex had neglected her before, too busy with something else. But one day he found Maria running from James Reynolds, her abusive boyfriend. She had run a long time and when she found Alex he let her in. She didn't know about Eliza. She went out with him. When Jefferson told her, she burned every piece of paper he had. Then, things calmed down again. But now, he was at it again. She ran off. Maria wasn't gonna let this slide, however.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ALEXANDER HAMILTON!?!?!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Children this is why you don't mess with authors. Storytime, Lauren is a character who actually bullied a lot of people in my old school. And was just snobby in general. You know being bitchy to the teachers. I decided to get my subtle revenge on her. Anyway, back to the story.

"It's not what you think!" Alex said.

"WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE?" Maria approached him.

"Alex...I thought you..." Laurens pushed Alex away and ran off. Leaving Alex and Maria to kill each other.

"We didn't know everyone else was alive! We wanted to...reassure each other it would be okay!" he shot when Maria death-stared him.

"I wonder if Laurens has the same story!"

"MARIA!" he yelled.

But she had already gone her way to get to the bottom of this. She found him crying in a corner. "What happened," she said.

"Alex...he said that...he talked with Eliza and she already knew about us and that we were the only ones who landed on this island and the others were somewhere else. He knew that I...I'm gay." He hid his face.

Maria gasped. "He lied to you..."

John sat there in silence. He and Maria walked back to Eliza threatening to drown Alex. Maria ran over to her holding her back. She calmed down as John helped Alexander up. They walked in silence until they reached another side of the island.

There were shards of glass and metal spread all over the ground. They carefully kept walking. But then, they saw a building, once they had reached the entrance they stopped. "I don't feel safe," Eliza whispered. Maria held her hand and they walked in.

It was a huge building, and they soon found strange things. Empty vials, computers, and bottles with toxic subtances were thrown all over the floor. Alex looked around fascinated at all the things. Maria had found some type of writing and was confused as Eliza walked over to her stepping on glass. She winced as Maria helped her up. Eliza turned bright pink but was interrupted when someone screamed.

A girl came in running and crying. John ran over to her, as she began hyperventilating. Alex came over and saw some zombies behind her. He pulled them away from the door and shut it hard. Everyone came and looked at the girl curious about what she was doing there, "Um, hi, I'm Alex, this is John, Maria, and Eliza. You are.."

"Lauren, I was shooting a TikTok and these zombies started chasing me," she said. "Ok, with all respect, WHY THE FUCK YOU SHOOTING A TIKTOK." John almost yelled at her. Her brattiness intensified. "Because it's cool."

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!"

The two kept bickering until Eliza broke it apart, she reminded them that they had to get back to base. They were gonna have to sacrifice someone to get there. John said it would be him and that no one could change his mind. Alex tried to reason with him. But eventually, they decided to just go. When they went out Lauren tripped and got tackled by a hoard of zombies when attempting to take a selfie. She screamed and begged for help but they just left her there. As they ran back to base the sounds of her screams echoed in their brains.

They got back to the group as everyone gave them weird looks. They had blood and makeup all over them. Eliza was sat down and given a cast as Maria went over to talk with Washington about what they saw.

He gasped. "We should see what it is," he said. 

Meanwhile, Eliza grapples with the fact that she and Alex are over. Maria was helping her as Philip came running to see his mother. She hugged him, as he asked, "Where's daddy," he asked. Eliza was a bit hesitant, how could she tell him that Alexander was no longer his father. "Philip, can I tell you something,"

"Sure,"

"Mommy and Daddy aren't together anymore, and daddy went to start a new family."

The smile left Philips's face. His father, the man he looked up to, had left them. "He...he wouldn't leave me..." He hugged his mother tighter. Tears fell down his cheeks. All he wanted was to be like his father, but there he was, leaving him and his mother. A silence fell as Maria felt a pang of guilt.

A little while later everyone at dinner was disastrous. Eliza was silent, Maria had to be held back from killing Alex a second time. John wasn't himself, Philip wouldn't talk to his friends. Amethyst felt guilty for doing nothing. Thomas was still depressed and King George was fighting with Washington. Hercules and Laf were drunk again, Lee was flirting with Seabury and Burr. Burr was just sitting there alone.

After the brief dinner, Eliza was alone under a tree. Maria felt so bad for her. She sat down with her and the two sat in silence. Maria held Eliza's hand. Eliza's face turned a deep red as the moon shone on their faces. "I'm going to tell you something and it going to sound weird but I like you

John got up and left the table. He didn't want to be in the midst of this. Amethyst got up behind him, and they walked outside. When they stopped at the shoreline Amethyst looked up and pointed at the stars," I miss them." "Who?" John asked in confusion. "Them, up there, my friends." They sat down on the shore, John putting Amethyst on his lap. She continued her story," Me and my friends, my family, I remember them we had fun. One day I fell and woke up in a house with people, th-they," Amethyst fell silent, she didn't want to talk about it. She had such a good life right now, why go back.

"They what, it's ok you can tell me."

She told him of how they hit her and beat her. They starved her and then left her to die and how it was her fault. But then her star friends helped her and told her about the good memories they had. They told her where she was from and who she was. Of the good times and how everything was going to be okay.

John listened carefully, he was very concerned. It wasn't normal to be friends with stars or talk to them either. He concluded that she needed help. But before he could ask any question Amethyst had fallen asleep under the night sky.


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed, everyone had loaded makeshift weapons, their guns had either been lost or submerged in water. Eliza couldn't come because she was hurt and Maria insisted on being with her. King didn't want to go, if King didn't want to go then Samuel didn't go, and if Samuel didn't want to go then Lee didn't want to go. The three of them decided to stay as well The kids couldn't come where there were dangerous chemicals and zombies. Thomas wasn't in a good state, James' death had a toll on him in every way.

Alex led the way as the rest of the team moved out. Once they reached the building Angelica looked over the paper that Maria found. She couldn't make out most of the words but she got that it was a government experiment. Thomas probably knew what it said but they left him at the base.  
Herc and Laf were defending as Peggy was on lookout duty. Alex was inside looking at the different chemicals and studying them. John was trying to keep him from touching them, not knowing what they could do. Even though he was mad at Alex he wasn't gonna get him possibly kill himself like that. Washington came up to Angelica," What have you found?"

"Well, I think this was a failed government experiment, but we have to check it with Thomas, he can read this better than me," she said as Washington nodded in approval. Just then Peggy came down as Lafayette and Hercules came in. "Guys, I think something is the power source for some zombie and they are coming this way," she concluded as everyone raced up to the roof. There was an area surrounded by trees, zombies emerged from it.

The group split up and sprinted over to the source, there were hundreds of zombies. It was clear that there were toxic chemicals that were causing and powering them. Since they didn't understand the chemicals and it was dangerous they had to be careful. "Everyone had covered their mouths and nose in fear of inhaling the chemicals.

Alexander was fascinated by the sight of these zombies. It was evident that zombies were also just formed from these chemicals and emerged fully grown. He had left the group and went over to a less dense area. His scarf had come loose and he inhaled the air around him. Alex dismissed it and continued to roam around.

As he walked around and studied the zombie's breathing started to get harder. His lungs felt as if they were burning. He started hacking and coughing hard. John had heard this and saw that Alex was missing from the group. He ran over to the source of the coughing and saw Alex down on the ground. "Alexander fucking Hamilton what are you doing."

John helped him up and caught the attention of some zombies.

"We...gotta move!"

Hoards of zombies raced at them. They had no choice but to run, as they were unarmed. Soon everyone had disappeared. John and Alex were left trapped.

"Come on, Alex. We just gotta run."

"Really? The best you got?"

"Yeah."

"Well, can't do anything else."

They ran. Faster, faster, faster. And by some miracle, they were still alive when they made it out.

"IT ABOUT TIME YOU CAME," Angelica yelled while kicking off some zombies. They were holding them off the best they could. Angelica fell down, a sharp pain had come. She felt dizzy and Hercules had helped her up. "Let's GO" Washington yelled as everyone moved out. Alex took one look back, this fear of losing everything to this again. To them.

As they walked back to base Peggy started laughing. Everyone turned to her confused. "Mon amour, are you ok," Laf asked as she kept laughing. "Guys, remember 6 years ago, when, when we used to walk on the beach. Every time I used to splash you with water guns while you napped on the beach."

"I remember making sandcastles," Burr interrupted.

"And, pranking Angie," Herc added. They started talking and laughing, about good times.

By the time they came back to camp the happy mood had come with them.

After dinner, they sat around the campfire. Philip cuddled with his mother who sat next to Maria. Theodosia sat on Burr's lap. Lily and Liam were close to Thomas. Amethyst sat in between John and Alex slightly leaning on Alex though. Peggy leaned on Laf. Herc had his arm around Angelica. Seabury had fallen asleep on Lees' shoulder.

They all sat in silence around the heat of the hearth. The wind was heard blowing past them. 

"Why are there so many songs about rainbows, and what's on the other side," Thomas started singing.

He continued, "Rainbows are visions but only illusions and rainbows have nothing to hide."

John joined him," So we've been told and some chose to believe it. I know they're wrong wait and see."

"Someday we'll find it," Eliza chirped.

They sang in unison, "The rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers and me."

Alex continued, "Who said that every wish, would be heard and answered. When wished on the morning star."

"Somebody thought of that, and someone believed, look what it's done so far," said Lee in a hushed tone.

"What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing, and what do we think we might see," Laf sang, with his accent gone.

"Someday we'll find it. The rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me. All of us under its spell. We know that its probably magic."

"Have you been half asleep. And have you heard voices? I've heard them calling my name," Angelica sung.

"Is this the sweet sound, that calls the young sailors. The voice might be one and the same,"

Herc nervously sang as the group was shocked.

"I've heard it too many times to ignore it. Its something I'm supposed to be."

Peggy and Maria dueted.

"Someday we'll find it. The rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me.La-da-da-de-da-da-do La-da-da-da-da-de-da-do"

The flame flickered out and soon all that could be heard were the snores of the crew. Before his eyes shuttered closed, he saw a star shoot across the sky and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one sucks, I was at writer's block and just wrote whatever came to mind. Idk why I added the song, it obviously not mine. *Sigh* I miss the more simple days. Enjoy this happy chapter because we making some depressing stuff up ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

~1 week later~

A loud sound had awoken Theodosia, it was a cry. There was a sound coming from behind a tree. She stood up and walked over to Philip, "Pip, Pip, wake up I heard something." She kept nudging her half-asleep friend. "Why can't you check it out by yourself," he whined as she put a hand over his mouth.

"SSHHHHHHHH, you're gonna wake up someone! I need you to come because it's freaking dark and I don't feel like dying alone tonight. You're gonna come with me and we're both gonna check out that noise or else you won't live to see tomorrow. So I think you should get your ass up right now and hurry it up understand."

"Did you just say as-"

"What? My dad said it."

"Whatever. I'll get up."

Philip quickly got up and followed Theodosia behind a tree. They saw nothing.

"Oh look nothing, can I sleep," Philip said trying to go back to bed. Theodosia grabbed him by the collar, looked deeply into his eyes, and pierced into his soul. He closed his mouth and they kept walking.

After 30 minutes Theodosia stopped, causing both of them to fall down. "What was-," Theodosia put her hand over his mouth once again. He turned pink as she pointed to a shadow. The moon shone down on a figure, hunched back and slowly approaching them.

"Run."

She took off with Philip trailing behind her. Not as soon as they started running did the zombie take off with them. It raced towards them as they picked up the pace.

"Hey, Pip you wanna be mustard,"

"No..."

"THEN CATCH UP," Theodosia yelled as they ran faster

Theodosia suddenly felt herself lose balance. Her face felt the cold sand and a hand had grabbed onto her leg. As she looked up she heard a moan. Her eyes met a dead stare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amethyst woke up in a cold sweat. Something was wrong, she didn't feel right. She woke up and looked around. She walked over and looked for Philip and Theodosia. They weren't there and she thought they must have been playing a game or something.

"Hey Lily, are you awake," she poked at her best friend quietly. "Nope, I'm fast asleep," Lily mumbled. "Oh, ok," Amethyst said about walking off. She stopped, "You're awake aren't you, have you seen Theo or Pip."

"Ya, they went walking, you know holding hand stuff, and proposing. I made a macaroni ring for him to propose," Lily said. This surprised her, how come he didn't tell her. Amethyst was happy for Philip, she never knew he loved Theodosia. But again love was a new thing to her, all her life she was neglected. She left Lily to sleep. Little did she know Lily was talking in her sleep.

As she walked around she noticed they weren't anywhere to be seen. She ran over to Alexander. "Papa, Philip, and Theodosia are gone." This immediately woke him. He went to Angelica and Burr, they best knew where they could be, right?

"Angelica, have you seen Philip or Theodosia."

"Wait, they aren't here," Angelica said just as panicked. She was at a breaking point. What had they done? Where had they gone? Did they hear something? Was he ok?

He shook his head and she got up and Burr as well. They all gathered as everyone denied seeing the two children. This was interrupted by a loud shriek.

It was Theodosia. Burr took off with Angelica and Alexander following behind. Theodosia was being swarmed and surrounded. Philip was injured and she was doing her best to defend him. He was bleeding bad and Theodosia had ripped her shirt to try and stop it. As it got denser and denser she felt it hard to breathe and was losing strength.

Suddenly she felt herself getting pulled out. Amethyst was trying to help them out. She pulled harder, and they all fell. Alex and Burr came running and whacked them away with large sticks.

Amethyst saw Theodosia with her arms around Philip. Lily was right, they were together. Angelica held all the children tight. She felt a wave of relief come over her. Burr came and held Theodosia close, "Promise me you'll never do that again, I don't want to lose you like I lost your mother. Theodosia promise me." Theodosia looked into her father's eyes, there were tears. She felt bad for putting him through this. "I promise Dad," she said.

Soon after Eliza came scooping up Philip. His arm was badly hurt. She quickly checked for infection and calmed down seeing that he was okay. He lied down on her lap as Alexander came up to them. He stopped seeing Philip so hurt. He couldn't bring himself to confront him again. Maria ran past him and hugged Philip. A piercing feeling shot through. He had been replaced, Philip had someone else in his life.

While everyone was getting back together Amethyst had walked off. She was drawn to the stars once again. There was something calling her. The cold water touched her toes as she walked farther and farther. "AMETHYST, WHAT ARE YOU DOING COME BACK!" she heard her name being called but paid no attention to it. As she walked farther and started drowning. Her head was underwater and she was no longer foot deep. Someone had grabbed her and pulled her to shore. She lay there still but breathing. Still but breathing.

John sat beside her, this star thing was getting serious. He could've lost Amethyst, her eyes fluttered open. Confusion read across her face. As John hugged her tight the world got quieter and quieter, her vision got blurry and the world blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

Amethyst woke up in the little hut, the last thing she remembered was zombies. Zombies everywhere and everyone running. She remembered her star friends and that she was getting pulled away from them. Looking around, there was no one in the hut and she decided to go out and look for them.

The sky was light pink, and the air was chill. Water sloshed along the shore. In the distance, she saw the flickering light of a fire. She walked closer to it as it got more and more real. Before she could fully get to it, John had come up to her and picked her up. He saw a snake in the distance. When John picked her up she panicked and started hyperventilating. He tried to calm her down but that made her panic even more.

She started trembling and her heartbeat went faster, and she started sweating. Her body went cold as she kicked and squirmed. John held her down as the rest of the crew came running up to them.

"What's happening?" Lafayette asked.

"I don't know! She started walking to something...almost in a trance." Everyone looked ahead, but there was nothing. Nothing but a snake. As Hercules stabbed it, Burr and Angelica ran over to John. He had pinned Amethyst down and she was trembling. "She's having a panic attack, but in a very weird and severe way," Burr stated, being a psychiatrist. Angelica tried to calm her down, but this was a wrong move.

"GET AWAY FROM ME," she yelled as Angelica touched her. John had let go and Amethyst had stood up as everyone had slowly backed away. Alex tried walking up to her. "Hey Amy, it's ok it's me, Papa."

"Ow," When he touched her shoulder he got burned on his hand. Her eyes were filled with anger. She wasn't recognizable, she wasn't the Amethyst everyone knew.

"GET AWAY FROM ME,"

She pleaded, she looked down to see herself. She felt out of body. She wasn't in control and didn't know what to do. Everything happened so quick, there was a scream and a splash. A loud ringing was heard across the island. John rushed over to her and saw her lying in the water. He picked her up in his arms. He checked her pulse and sighed in relief as Alex was being cared for.

"SHE'S A MONSTER," King yelled," She can't be trusted," Samuel added.

"A savage!! BArely even HUman" Lee screeched.

"Well she's just a child, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this," Angelica stated while Hercules came over, "There's a reasonable explanation for her burning Alex and making an inhuman noise."

(Ha, You should see me when I read fanfictions, there are way worse noises out of my mouth)

"She probably just overheated and screamed, nothing else," Alex concluded.

"I beg to differ," Thomas spoke up.

"Will you just keep your damn mouth shut for once!"

"Guys, this is NOT the time!" Washingmachine yelled, but he was too late. Alex and Jefferson were in the middle of a fight.

"NO, Hamilton. I will NOT. At least I can say smart things. At least I have a BRAIN."

Alex laughed. "I have a brain. But you with a brain? That's like a mule with a spinning wheel. No one knows how he got it and DAMNED if he knows how to USE IT."

Jefferson was getting mad. "You have a brain? I couldn't tell you. If your brains were dynamite, there wouldn't be enough to destroy something the same size as itself."

"Please just shut up, for the love of humanity shut up," John said while pulling Alex away. 

A little while later Amethyst was sitting down alone while her friends were playing without her. Due to the previous events, she didn't want to hurt anyone else. Even John wasn't allowed to get near her with Amethyst running away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"3,2,1. Ready or not here I come," Philip chirped as he ran around looking for others, it was a fairly large island and it could take him some time to find the rest. They weren't allowed on a certain side of it though. As he looked around and heard giggling. He slowly approached the bush and jumped," FOUND YOU." "Come one," Theodosia said as she and Lily came out.

"Now tell me where the last one is," Pip interrogated

"Never, my lips are sealed," Theodosia spat at him.

"Tell me or she gets it," Philp threatened to splash Lily.

"Theodosia don't do it, I can take it," Lily said, trying not to laugh.

"No, you can't." Philip shot at her.

"Yes, I can," Lily said matter-of-factly.

As Philip bickered with Lily, Theodosia snuck and tackled him down. After a bit of tackling they pinned Philip on the ground. "Ok, ok I give up," he pleaded with them. They released him and he was on his way. He had to find the last person, Liam.

He walked across the beach. He saw Amethyst sitting alone on the shoreline. He crept up to her and sat down. After a few moments of silence, he said something," So what happened."

Amethyst kept silent. She didn't want to talk about it. Philip caught on and tried to change the subject," Did you see Liam pass by here." She shook her head no.

"Hey, I just want you to know I don't think you're a monster."

"People think I'm a monster? Gee, thanks a lot."

"That's not-I mean-"

"Just leave it."

Philip stood up, he had failed. As he walked away he saw Theodosia and Lily ahead watching him. "So what happened," Lily asked. He looked down.

"Damn, that's hard," Theodosia noticed.

"Hey didn't Aunt Eliza say we not say that word," Lily noted.

"I mean Uncle Herc says that," Theodosia said.

"Well, I guess," Lily stammered.

"Hey, maybe we could give her something for her birthday," Theodosia said, changing the subject. It was a week till her birthday and since the world seemed so gloomy so why not. They sat down brainstorming, the sun went down and they had finished getting ideas.

The sunset and Amethyst walked over to the base. She saw someone pass by, she decided to follow them. She quickly passed the base and made it to a different side of the island. It was the building she wasn't allowed to that side. When the figure stopped she realized it was Alex. She wanted to run to him but knew she could get in trouble. Abruptly she heard a voice.

"I can't hide this forever." 

Bonus: "Hellooooooooo," Liam called out. He had been hiding for hours and no one found him. He sat there waiting, the sunset and he thought by now they moved on. As he walked back from his hiding spot he saw everyone at dinner. 

"Oh, Liam, sorry we forgot about you," Lily chuckled. 

"Hmph, that's not fair," he whined. 

"Well, I guess you win, "Philip remarked

"I guess, wait is Amethyst hiding too," he questioned

They all shrugged and everyone went on with the evening. Amethyst wasn't hiding, she had seen something.


	14. Chapter 14

"This is exactly what happened to Madison. The coughing, hacking, slowly dying. It'll only get worse. And...and...no one needs me anymore. I ruined things with John and Eliza. Kill me."

"What? No! I won't shoot you! Are you out of your mind Alex?"

"Please."

"No. Forget it. I won't do it."

Amethyst was watching her father try to force one of his best friends to kill him. She saw his skin under his sleeve rotting and decaying. She was horrified by the sight of some she had loved looking like that. As they kept arguing she walked over to him.

Alex felt a slight tug at his pants. "Papa, are you okay, will everything be ok." He looked down to see Amethyst. The only person he had left.

"No." He looked at her sad little face.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Amethyst, I'm going to die."

"NO!" she screeched.

"It doesn't matter. I've lost everything. When I was young, my father left. My mother died of a disease. My brother was killed in a storm. Then I had Eliza and from there Philip. But I left them. I left for Laurens...but...he was mad. He said I shouldn't have left behind Eliza and Philip. Now I have nothing. And no one needs me anymore. Besides, there's nothing I can do about it. I'm dying."

"Papa, please don't leave me. You still have me right."

He couldn't reply to that. He could see the hurt in her eyes, it reminded him of when his mother died.

~FLASHBACK~

"Alex...it'll be okay...my sweet boy..."

They wheeled her away, and they took me away

"MOM! MOM!" I screamed

Three days later...

"Your mom...she didn't survive"

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"Amethyst, I love you. I promise I won't leave you," he choked out. She hugged him as Hercules looked at them pitifully. As he passed a small whisper was heard.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Amethyst looked back at Alexander," Are you gonna hurt me. Do you wanna bite me?"

"No...no. I don't want to bite you." But the zombie inside me does...he thought.

He held her tighter. He felt the urge to bite her, but again this was his child. His Amethyst. She fell asleep in his arms. Throughout the night he would find small animals passing by and bite in them to fulfill his urge. By morning there was blood all over him. Amethyst awoke and saw little birds lying dead all around her.

She looked over to Alexander who had drastically changed since the night before. "Papa did you kill the birdies," she asked. Alexander looked up in guilt and nodded. "You don't hurt birdies okay," she scolded. She found some leaves and made a rope, she tied it to Alexander and made a leash. "Walk," she commanded and he followed her.

They walked all the way back to base. John was the first to see them. He ran over to Amethyst and picked her up," AMETHYST YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH WHERE WERE YOU!" "I was with Papa, see, he even has a leash and I taught him to follow commands and everything," she remarked proudly.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"He's kinda rotting. It's okay, though, right?"

"No! That's NOT okay!"

He saw Alex and part of him died. His hair was falling out and turning white. His skin was grey and cracked in some places, green and rotting in others. He was becoming a zombie. He also saw Amethyst with care for her dead dad. It was heartbreaking. She was so naive. She didn't know. When you become a zombie, you forget everything. You're mindless.

"Amethyst, that's not how it works. He's a...zombie. He doesn't remember. He's....he's not your dad anymore."

"What?" Her eyes reflected just how hurt she was.

"Daddy is gone," John murmured.

"NO! He's right here!" she screamed. She didn't want him to go. She couldn't let go of him. She couldn't let go again. No matter what he was still her father. "Please, can we keep him? I promise he'll behave," Amethyst promised.

"Fine," John admitted in defeat. He still loved his dead lover. They walked into base. Everyone just stared at him. Hercules looked away as he walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL JOHN WHY DO YOU HAVE A ZOMBIE," Peggy yelled, grabbing Amethyst to keep her safe.

"It's Alex," John stated calmly.

"YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND!" Lafayette shouted.

"WE CAN KEEP HIM," John reasoned. 

"HE'S A FUCKING ZOMBIE," Peggy argued.

"He's still Alex," John blurted out.

"He'll kill us," George interrupted.

"You know what I'm leaving," John screeched.

"THEN LEAVE," Lee boomed.

"FINE," he ran away with Amethyst and Alex with him. Half blinded by tears he stopped near the thickness of the forest. He sat down, and looked over to Amethyst. She looked scared and hurt. John handed her a cookie, "Here, I saved you one." She smiled while nibbling on the cookie.

The silence was nice. The world took a halt. John looked at Alex, if he had to kill him he was going to kill himself. He pulled out a dagger.

"Alex can I get a hug," he choked out. Alex hugged him and was about to stab himself and Alex. Suddenly he heard a whisper "You aren't going to leave me are you." Amethyst asked.

"What?" he questioned.

"You aren't going to leave me like everyone else. Like Papa," tears flooded her eyes.

"Nonononono don't cry," he said hugging her.

"Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone," she cried into his arms

"I-I won't leave," he promised

"Promise," she hiccuped

"Promise," he held her tighter.

She started to calm down and before long had fallen asleep. John sat there, he knew he had to kill Alex. He just didn't, didn't want to let go. He lay Amethyst down and walked to Alex. Tears filled his eyes.

"Lexi, can you be a good zombie and stand there for me."


End file.
